Convenient Encounter
by Misodity
Summary: Dean thinks Rory will think better of him for taking drugs, making a dumb mistake he starts doing "acid" a drug which causes halucinations.


"And once again the ploy of Chilton being a place of higher intelligence is shattered," Rory stated with fake wistfulness as Tristan stopped at his locker, which was next to hers – it was evident that someone really hated her. Tristan stopped twirling the knob on his lock long enough to reply. 

"Why, because _my _intelligence surpasses even that?" Tristan asked, raising his eyebrows and smirking. "Why, Mary! I didn't know you thought so highly of me!" 

Rory rolled her eyes, and continued packing her books into her locker. Inwardly, though, she was confused. For some reason, his heart just wasn't in their little game. _It_ hadn't been since the school year had started up again. A string of expletives coming from Tristan stopped her once again. "Nice vocabulary. I'm sure you'll get good use of it in English – Ms. Hawkins would be proud," she said sarcastically. 

Tristan swore as he started putting the combination into his lock for the third time. Why wouldn't the stupid thing open!! Of course, he knew why. And it ticked him off even more. He had told himself he wouldn't let her get to him. "You know, if you hadn't distracted me –" 

"What, you can't talk and put in your combination at the same time? So much for your intelligence surpassing." 

"Keep packing your bag Mary." 

"And you just concentrate on that lock bible boy." 

"Did you just call me bible boy?" Tristan asked incredulously, momentarily forgetting his plan. Rory simply continued the task of fitting all her books into her backpack. Tristan smirked slightly, and the focused on getting his locker open. When the door failed to open again, Tristan was almost ready to take severe action when Duncan and Bowman sidled up next to him. 

"Hey, DuGrey, ready to go?" Asked Duncan, already turning to leave. 

Abandoning the lock, Tristan turned and without a word followed the other boys away down the hall, leaving Rory staring after him. What had happened? 

* * * 

Rory nearly missed her bus after Chilton let out, she climbed on and looked around for an open seat, the only available one was next to some guy who seemed out of it. Taking her seat next to him she gazed at him, his head turned toward her and he grinned. 

"I'm going to fly today... I just grew wings!" The main exclaimed, motioning towards his back, seemingly believing of himself. Rory nodded, as if she were interested, privately wishing she had instead missed the bus and was calling her mother right now. 

"I've flown before, but only in an airplane, today I'll fly by myself!" His chipper tone nearly made her gag, but she held a smile still. Apparently, hallucinating men were not unusual to some people, since the woman across the aisle just smiled as he informed her of his intentions when he returned home. Then again, Rory was almost positive she had inched farther towards the side of the bus. 

"You had wings before? Really! I never would've guessed!" With a large grin on his face the man hugged Rory, and she smiled politely and inwardly wished Stars Hallow were nearer. Tugging a book from her bag, she opened it up and devoured the words for the rest of the ride, almost jumping as the man besides her asked if it was her stop. 

"Yes, farewell, have a nice flight!" She said quickly, before stumbling out of the doors on legs, which had fallen asleep minutes before. A smile lit up her face as she caught sight of Dean waiting at the bus stop. 

"Dean!" She exclaimed, rushing forward and kissing him lightly on the lips, she hugged him, forgetting quickly about the man on the bus. Walking, hand in hand, they traveled toward Luke's diner. 

A woman inside, whom was badgering Luke for coffee, turned. Upon seeing her daughter she started to wave furiously. Rory grinned at her mother as she entered the diner and took a seat beside Lorelai at the counter. Noticing the woman was still waving madly, she turned to Luke. 

"How much has she had?" 

"Five cups," Luke stated, frowning at the insane woman in front of him as he wiped the counter. 

Rory gasped. "Luke! You know better than that!" 

Startled, Luke stopped wiping. Since when did either of the Gilmore's consider five cups of coffee a bad thing? Well, Rory always had been the more sensible. Maybe she had finally realized that all that coffee wasn't good for them. Still… there was something in her eyes… but no. This was Rory. Luke let his guard down. "Finally! So you see what I'm –," 

"_only_ five cups?!" Rory continued, eyes wide. "It's no wonder she's like this!" 

Luke rolled his eyes and ignored all further comments from that party. So much for Rory being the most sensible. Dean was smirking beside her. What did he have to be happy about? He couldn't come up with anything witty on his own, so he fed off Lorelai and Rory. 

"You going to order something or what?" he asked gruffly. Lorelai visibly perked up. 

"We'll have our usual," Dean said, speaking for Rory, who shot him an irritated look that went unnoticed. Luke raised his eyebrows, but said nothing. He was about to walk away when Lorelai cried out indignantly. 

"Lu-uke!" She wailed pathetically. "You forgot about me!!" 

"No, no I didn't." 

"Yes, I think you did," was her stubborn response. 

Luke sighed dramatically, and leaned on the counter in front of her. "Okay, I guess I did. Sorry about that. Now, what would you like?" 

"COFFEE!!" Lorelai shouted gleefully, happy that she was finally getting her way. She was completely oblivious to the looks she was getting from the two other people in the diner. 

Luke stared at her for a moment before answering smugly. "No." 

Lorelai gasped and jumped up. "Mean!" 

"I know." 

"Rory! Come! We will no longer set foot in this place of evil," she stated grandly, moving towards the door. Luke just watched, with what could be considered an amused look on his face. 

Rory frowned. "But then I won't get _my_ coffee!" 

"You would chose coffee over remaining loyal to your mother?" Lorelai exclaimed, feigning shock. Then a huge smile covered her face and she leaned closer to Rory. "I have taught you well young grasshopper." 

Keeping one eye trained on Luke, who had turned to get her and Dean's burger, Rory whispered, "Pick up Dean's coffee in the gazebo in 5 minutes, zen master." 

Lorelai grinned happily and ran out of the diner. Luke came back to the counter and placed a cup of coffee on the counter. "Uh," started Rory, confused. "I think you forgot Dean's." 

Luke just smiled a very un- Luke like smile. Oh, he was onto them alright… 

* * * 

Dean had just left Rory at her house, and was headed back towards his own when he saw this guy watching him from the outside of Doose's Market. Wondering why the guy had decided to stand around, where Taylor would surely make him leave, he decided to approach. 

"Hey, Can I help you with something?" Dean questioned, with a cautious look towards the man. A grin spread over the guys face, and he shook his head. 

"No, but you can help yourself! This, my dear buddy ol' pal, is acid. It makes you a better person, impresses the ladies more, and it's perfectly safe. I take it all the time, man!" The guy exclaimed, thrusting the "acid" towards Dean quickly. Dean bit his lip, unsurely, clearly confused on whether or not he should take it. If it made him stronger and better maybe Rory would like him as much as she had before the break up. As much as he tried to convince himself it was normal again, she hadn't been the same since they were reunited. Then, shaking his head he decided that Rory wouldn't think it grand of him, and he started to walk away. 

"It makes you better, look at me. I'm stronger, and I've lost weight. Before I started this I was an over-weight dork who couldn't get a date, now I can get one in no time. You look like an okay kid, but it'll only take this stuff to make you awesome, women will love you. Got a girlfriend? She'll want you more. Take this, and it will make you great. By the way, names Terry." The man informed him, trotting over and extending the "acid". 

Dean's eyes gazed toward the drugs, uncertainty filled his eyes, and he extended his hand half way, debating on whether to pull it back. 


End file.
